Encontrando la luz
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: House ha perdido la cordura, y para recuperarla recurre a medidas extremas, y una vez mas decubrira que aun en situaciones como esta, ella esta dispuesta a ayudarle, a ser la luz que tanto necesita... reto comunidad AI.


**Titulo**: Encontrando la luz  
**Famdon**: House MD  
**Pairing**: Huddy House/Cuddy  
**Advertencias**: Drama…  
**Resumen**: Después de internarse House ha caido en un abismo muy profundo del que ella desea

Notas: Lo admito, escribir este shot ha sido más difícil de lo que imaginaba, aunque House es uno de mis fandoms favoritos por diferentes causas no he podido seguir por lo que me quedado en el final de la temporada anterior, así que parto de ahí…  
Ha sido difícil, el muso andaba perdido, no tenia ideas, y todo lo que se me ocurría era drama. Estoy en estado emo XD.  
Me esforcé al máximo, espero que le agrade a la persona para la que fue escrita, saludos…

**Encontrando la luz – One Shot**

*******-X—X-*******

Era un día soleado, un espléndido día para hacer alguna actividad física, salir de paseo con la familia o la pareja, o simplemente disfrutar del clima mientras te dirigías de camino al trabajo.

Mas para él, aquel no era más que un día; sin importar que tan agradable estuviese el clima nada impediría lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tomó la navaja que se hallaba escondida debajo de su cama, conseguirla le había costado pero finalmente su genialidad había ayudado.

-¿Eres consciente de que eso que harás es una estupidez?- Le dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Cerró los ojos; tenía que ignorarla, ella no existía. Ella sólo era producto de su imaginación.

-No importa lo que hagas, jamás te librarás de mí-…dijo la misma voz soltando una risilla burlona.

Él siguió sin contestar, ella sonrió aún mas divertida era muy entretenido ver sus fútiles intentos por ignorarla.

Su mente divagaba, buscaba la mejor manera de llevar aquello que tenia pensado, lo había meditado lo suficiente, buscando la manera mas correcta de hacerlo, mientras buscaba evitar afectarse ante la visión de ella.

Era irónico que ahora se hallara ahí, cuando hacía unos meses atrás seguía siendo el mismo genio sarcástico, y miserable de siempre.

Y todo se había ido al carajo por una alucinación, ya llevaba varios días internado en aquel lugar pero honestamente no había mejoría.

Amber seguía apareciendo, hablándole, aconsejándole…

-Es por el Vicodin-…Había dicho uno de sus médicos, le habían quitado sus medicamentos sustituyéndolos por unos que a penas menguaban el dolor.

Estúpidos, todos aquellos que se jactaban de saber acerca de la mente humana no eran más que una panda de ineptos, ¡no habían podido curarle!

Ella seguía ahí atormentándolo; ya había sido suficiente, por eso él mismo se había encargado de buscar una solución. ¿Suicidarse? No, eso no era una opción.

Finalmente había llegado a la más acertada, o al menos la que su perturbada mente encontraba como correcta, tomó la navaja que se hallaba entre sus dedos y la guardó de nuevo debajo del colchón.

-Sabía que no podrías hacerlo, no eres mas que un patético cobarde-

Le recordó la rubia que seguía allí, y que se había entretenido mirando por la única ventana de aquel blanco cuarto, al darse cuenta que él no le prestaría su atención.

La miró por primera vez con sus inexpresivos ojos azules, ella buscó hallar en ellos un indicio de aquello que él pretendía hacer, pero simplemente no lo halló. Eso la desconcertó, y por qué no decirlo, también la asustó.

Ante todo reconocía su genio, y sabia lo maquiavélico que podía llegar a ser, y el que dibujara aquella torcida sonrisa en su cansado rostro no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?-…preguntó con cautela.

-Nada-…dijo con simpleza, dignándose a dirigirle la palabra después de mucho tiempo ignorándola.

-¿No me digas que al fin te has reasignado? ¡Admítelo, me quedare para siempre!

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó con una tranquilidad que, de estar viva, seguramente le hubiera provocado un escalofrío.

-Sí... - comenzó a sentirse intranquila.

Lo que sucedió seguidamente no lo esperaba, y maldiciendo por no ser un ser corporeo, tan sólo atinó a verlo abrir ese frasco antes de sonreír de manera triunfante, vaciando el contenido sobre sus ojos…

-¡NO!-…gritó pero nadie la escuchó, lo ultimo que recordó antes de desaparecer fue el sonoro lamento que él emitió.

****-X-****

No lo dudó; en cuanto recibió aquella llamada, había salido corriendo del hospital. Sólo tenia en mente una cosa: llegar hasta él, verle.

Trataba de convencerse a sí misma que era un error, que en cuanto llegara él la recibiría con uno de aquellos comentarios vulgares que solía decirle.

Sin embargo al llegar al sanatorio tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad, Wilson se hallaba ahí. En cuanto lo vio se acerco a él.

-¿Cómo pasó?-

-Nadie lo sabe, logró infiltrar un frasco de una sustancia corrosiva y la vertió sobre su rostro. Sus pupilas están seriamente dañadas…- La miro por unos segundos sin decidir si continuar o no, pero al ver el rostro suplicante de la castaña, se obligó a continuar …- Perdió la vista, y es probable que no la recupere- Terminó apesadumbrado. House era su amigo, y a pesar de las cosas que habían sucedido seguía considerándolo como tal.

La abrazó en cuanto la vio flaquear, ella agradeció el gesto…

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- Dijo buscando recuperar la fuerza que no tenía, pero que en esos momentos tanto necesitaba.

Él no estuvo muy seguro de si dejarla entrar era lo correcto o no, pero accedió. Entraron al cuarto y ella tuvo que ahogar una exclamación al verle ahí, en aquella cama de hospital, tan…vulnerable.

Pocas habían sido las veces en que lo había visto en condiciones similares, y ninguna había sido agradable.

-Está sedado- Comentó Wilson…-Estará bajo el cuidado de la clínica al menos mientras se recupera, pero los doctores consideran que lo mejor es que abandone el sanatorio-

Ella asintió mientras seguía mirándolo… -Yo lo cuidare-

El rubio la miró con sorpresa… -¿Estas segura?-

-Sí-

El no replicó, aquello le parecía una locura. Cuddy a penas había logrado adaptarse a ser madre y desempeñarse como directora de un Hospital, que se hiciera cargo de House sera aún más difícil. Sin embargo también era consciente que si no lo hacían ellos, no lo haría nadie.

-Te ayudaré a cuidar de él-…dijo tras breves segundos, a lo que ella asintió agradecida.

Ella sabia que aquello era una locura, pero necesitaba hacerlo, quería hacerlo porque House era importante para ella. Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir negándoselo.

****-X-****

Se sentía desorientado, aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva "condición"; aunque claro, admitía que el mismo se lo había buscado, al menos ya no veía a Amber.

¿Podría volver a ejercer? Según le habían dicho había una leve, pero muy leve, casi nula, esperanza de curarse, de volver a ver.

¿Cómo había llegado a tomar semejante decisión estúpida? Definitivamente, sí había estado trastornado. Aunque aún más trastornado tuvo que estar al acceder a dejarse cuidar por Cuddy, claro que su opinión no hubría importado de todos modos.

Aún no sabía como no había enloquecido más con los berridos de la chiquilla esa; aunque claro, tenía que admitir que no es que lo hiciera demasiado, pero cuando lo hacía, podía escucharla hasta en la habitación que le habían acondicionado.

Ahora todo se hallaba en relativa calma, Cuddy había salido de emergencia al hospital, en cuanto a la persona que le cuidaba –en ausencia de la doctora –, no se hallaba cerca, suponía que estaba en la cocina.

Ya se sabia los pasos que tenía que dar para ir al baño, así como había memorizado cada uno de los objetos de dicha estancia para evitar mas percances. Detestaba sentirse así de inútil, causar compasión, él no la necesitaba, si era miserable era por gusto.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, su agudo oído pudo percibir el llanto de la pequeña, pensó en ignorarla, en realidad eso es lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella seguía llorando, y no paraba de hacerlo.

Llego a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama, cubriéndose los oídos para que aquel llanto no llegase hasta él, pero era en vano, el llanto seguía llegando.

¿¡Que pasaba con esa mujer inútil!? La habían contratado para atenderles, ¿por qué carajos no la acallaba?

Callate, callate, callate…se repetía como un mantra, esperando que algo sucediese y callase a la chiquilla.

Oh, pero ella seguía llorando. Harto o quizá por simple curiosidad, salió de su cuarto en dirección al de la pequeña, realmente no tenia idea de la ubicación de esta, mas sin embargo guiado por su sentido del oído, pudo llegar al fin.

A trompicones –y con un golpe en su pierna mala, que le llevó a maldecir en voz alta – llegó hasta la cuna de la niña. A tientas la encontró y la cargó.

A penas la sostuvo y la puso –o al menos eso esperaba haber hecho– frente a su rostro, pensaba decirle un par de cosas, sin embargo y de alguna misteriosas manera el llanto de la niña ceso.

Era extraño, ni siquiera la sostenía bien, mas ella parecía estar cómoda así. Oh, pero sin duda lo mas bizarro es que ella comenzó a emitir un sonido que no reconocía del todo, ¿era acaso aquello una risa? La acerco más para intentar distinguir el sonido que intentaba emitir la pequeña, y ella extendió su pequeña manita y lo tomó el rostro.

Aquella sensación fue... No sabía como describirla. Sus manitas eran suaves y causaban cosquillas en su rostro, y algo que no estaba seguro de qué era pareció extenderse por su cuerpo; era una especie de calorcillo, de procedencia desconocida pero que resultaba hasta cierto punto reconfortante.

-Eres un lío, ¿lo sabias? Tu llanto es molesto- Lle dijo cosa que por supuesto la pequeña no entendió, y le hizo hacer ese sonidito raro parecido a una risa.

Decidió quedarse ahí y cargarla hasta que llegase la mujer aquella. No se movió, podría caerse y no es que le preocupara la pequeña, ¡no! Eso de ninguna manera, simplemente lo hacía por seguridad propia, podría pegarse de nuevo.

Lo que el arisco hombre ignoraba es que no estaba solo. Quizá no tardaría en hacerlo, pero mientras no se percatara de su presencia Lisa Cuddy disfrutaba de aquella escena. No podía negarlo, en cuanto llegó y se percató que no estaba en su habitación se asustó; se topo con la mujer que cuidaba de su hija y de House llegando que disculpo con ella. No le reprendió, ya tendría tiempo para ello, lo importante era encontralo.

Lo que jamas imaginó fue el lugar donde lo encontraría: en el cuarto de su pequeña. Presencia aquello, escuchar lo que le decía, ver lo cómoda que parecía su hija con él, simplemente no tenía precio. Fue aquello lo que le renovó la esperanza que muchas veces estuvo a punto de perder, quizá las heridas de House si podían sanarse. Y no, no solo se refería a las físicas, sino también a las internas, aquellas que no se notan, pero que están ahí, duelen y son mucho mas difíciles de sanar.

Pero ahí estaba ella dispuesta a intentarlo, y por lo que podía observar tenia una aliada. Nada podía quitarle la esperanza de que House recuperase la luz, y ¿quién sabe? Puede que en el camino, ella también obtuviera lo que tanto había deseado…

FIN…

*******-X—X-*******

Este shot, fue escrito para la comunidad de AI de LJ, fue todo un reto escribir de esta famdon por que aunque lo amo, jamás lo había hecho.

En fin espero les halla gustado.

_**Neko-chan**_


End file.
